


12.Insanity

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [12]
Category: Litesound (Band), Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Violence, Insanity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Teenage Ivan Broggini, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, Yandere Ivan Broggini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	12.Insanity

**Insanity **

**2:05 AM**

Insanity.

It's a scary thing.

It's a mysterious thing.

It's something that we can't understand and probably never will.

"Do you like what did for you?"

I know I never will.

"I did for you,I always do."


End file.
